Our invention concerns the production of a marinaded proteinaceous foodstuff using a novel marinade composition of matter enabling permanent absorption of flavor precursors and/or reaction flavor compositions into a proteinaceous inner food core prior to cooking the resulting marinaded food product.
The art of using marinades is well known. Thus, the publication "Chicken Breasts", Diane Rozas published by Harmony Books/New York, 1985 sets forth on page 11 thereof:
"Marinades: There are two types of marinades, wet and dry. Wet marinades include enough liquid to partially immerse chicken breasts before cooking and later are also used as basting sauces. Dry marinades usually include a combination of herbs and spices and perhaps a small amount of oil, which is rubbed into the chicken. After combining the marinade ingredients with the chicken breast, allow enough time for the flavors to penetrate. Luckily, chicken breasts absorb flavors quickly: 1 t 4 hours at room temperature. Some wet marinades, such as those with lemon juice or wine, also act as tenderizers. Liqueurs impart strong flavors, so use them sparingly." PA0 "Enough for 2 pounds of chicken breasts PA0 Marinate chicken breasts in the above ingredients for at least 2 hours before grilling or broiling." PA0 3 whole chicken breasts (about 3 pounds), halved PA0 1/3 cup plus 2 tablespoons fresh lemon juice PA0 1 teaspoon salt PA0 1/2 teaspoon powdered saffron (or 2 saffron threads, minced) PA0 2 teaspoons crushed coriander seeds PA0 1/4 teaspoon dried red pepper flakes PA0 1 teaspoon cumin PA0 2 large garlic cloves, coarsely chopped PA0 1 teaspoon finely chopped ginger PA0 1 cup plain yogurt PA0 4 tablespoons (1/2 stick) butter PA0 2 whole chicken breasts (about 2 pounds), halved PA0 Salt and black pepper to taste PA0 1/4 cup olive oil PA0 2 medium onions, chopped PA0 1 cup tomato puree PA0 1 teaspoon dried basil (or 1 tablespoon finely chopped fresh basil) PA0 1/3 cup honey PA0 1/4 cup chicken stock PA0 3 tablespoons Worcestershire sauce PA0 1 teaspoon dry mustard PA0 1 cup Italian dry red wine PA0 1/3 cup olive oil PA0 1/4 cup white wine vinegar PA0 2 tablespoons sherry wine vinegar PA0 Salt and black pepper to taste PA0 6 whole large red cabbage leaves PA0 1 bunch large fresh spinach leaves, washed and stems removed PA0 1 pound small tube pasta, such as penne or ziti cooked until el donie, rinsed, drained, and chilled PA0 2 scallions (white and green parts), minced PA0 1/2 pound cherry tomatoes PA0 ". . . A combination marinade/flavor/glaze coating system developed from marinated or pumped chicken and turkey meats offered samplers an array of traditional international flavors (Cajun--a down home bayou flavor; Sate--an Indonesian peanut sauce; Tandoori--a punjabi grilled meat seasoning typical of East Indian Toonduri (clay pot) cooking). Other flavored glaze seasonings suggested and available for marinated meats include a hot and spicy Oriental, Mexican, Italian and traditional barbecues. PA0 Marinating further processed poultry products with a marinade and flavor glaze coating system offers processors a number of benefits. The marinade/pump solution has a tenderizing affect which yields a naturally juicy and succulent meat flavor in the product. Finished yield is improved by the pickup weight added to refrigerated or frozen product--and this reduces the cookout losses to the consumer. PA0 If the product is processed and marketed as a pre-cooked item, the marinade solution will compensate for all or part of the processor cooking losses (depending on frying temperature and time and on percent of pump pickup). Precooked products offer further added value to consumers in the form of convenience and ease of preparation . . . Preparation of the marinated meat for application of the flavored glazed coating includes tempering to 28.degree. F. and either immersing or coating the meat surfaces with a liquified (110.degree. F.) butter-flavored hydrogenated shortening (or an alternative clarified butter or margarine). . . " PA0 (a) providing a proteinaceous inner food core having a first outer surface (for example, chicken muscle tissue, beef muscle tissue, cubed chicken, pork loin, pork cutlet, beef muscle tissue, ground turkey and the like); PA0 (b) preparing a mixture of: PA0 (c) coating the resulting mixture prepared in (b) onto said first surface and simultaneously causing the mixture of (b) to be in intimate contact with substantially the entirety of said first surface for a period of time sufficient to cause the proteinaceous inner food core to permanently absorb or adsorb the flavor composition and/or flavor precursors from the mixture (b); and, optionally, PA0 (d) cooking the resulting coated proteinaceous inner core.
At page 49 of the Rozas textbook a "Chinese Marinade" is indicated to be capable of being prepared for chicken, thusly:
3 tablespoons soy sauce PA2 2 tablespoons honey PA2 2 tablespoons hoisin sauce PA2 2 tablespoons white wine vinegar PA2 2 tablespoons rice wine or pale dry sherry PA2 1 teaspoon crushed garlic PA2 1 teaspoon minced ginger root PA2 1 teaspoon sugar PA2 2 tablespoons chicken stock PA2 2 tablespoons Chinese plum sauce (available in Oriental markets) PA2 1. 30-80% meat (e.g., macerated chicken meat and/or beef taken alone or further together with a meat extract such as commercial beef extract); PA2 2. 0.1-1.5% cysteine or a salt thereof (e.g., cysteine hydrochloride); PA2 3. 0.2-1.5% thiamine or a salt thereof (e.g., thiamine hydrochloride); PA2 4. 2-30% of a polysaccharide, e.g., starch and/or sugar(s) or a reducing sugar metabolite such as a furanone of the genus: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 lower alkyl with at least one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 being C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 lower alkyl; and; optionally, PA2 5. an inorganic salt as sodium chloride or a salt composition such as that of Example I of U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,002; and, optionally,
At page 54 of the Rozas textbook, "Tandoori Chicken" using marinade is indicated to be prepared, thusly: